Le Cœur des Abysses
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: -OS- Elle ne fut pas toujours la sorcière du bayou. Bien des années plus tôt, quand Port Royal accueillait ses nouveaux occupants anglais, une jeune femme rencontrait sa funeste destinée.


**O°O°O**

**Le Cœur des Abysses**

par

**Marquise des Ombres**

**O°**

**Disclaimers : **Le personnage de Tia Dalma appartient à Disney et le reste demeure majoritairement ma propriété

**Pairing principal : **Tia Dalma

**Genre :** Horreur

**Rating :** M

**Publication : **2014

**Ndla :** Ma participation pour le thème du mois d'octobre " Sortilèges et Malédiction " sur le forum _Black Pearl a ship which is freedom de JessSwann._

**_JOYEUX HALLOWEEN ! _**

**_PS : N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ce dernier est essentiel pour l'auteur qui partage gratuitement ses textes avec vous ;-) _**

**O°O°O**

_1658 Port Royal, Jamaïque_

La lune renvoyait un éclat blafard sur la colonie britannique. Fraîchement renommée depuis deux années, la petite cité s'était considérablement étendue après le départ des Espagnols. De multiples demeures s'étaient construites, habitées par de riches familles anglaises venues chercher notoriété et dépaysement. Cependant, derrière les odeurs de chaux et de bois vernis se dégageait celle de la pourriture et du sang. Pas une silhouette ni le moindre équipage ne venait troubler le silence des rues pavées. Un mal que personne n'osait nommer s'était invité pour semer une fin rapide et douloureuse. Des croix noires grossièrement peintes sur les portes signalaient la victoire de cet intrus impalpable. Les bâtisses transpiraient les miasmes de leurs défunts occupants comme si la maladie s'était emparée de tous leurs biens. Le blanc immaculé des maisons renvoyait l'austérité de pierres tombales. Avec elles, les jardins vides révélaient des parcelles de terre retournée comme un funeste hommage rendu par la nature.

Soudain, un hurlement résonna dans l'obscurité. Ce dernier provenait d'un luxueux manoir dont les contours se découpaient nettement dans la nuit. Son parvis de marbre luisait sous l'astre nocturne pour s'allier à la majesté de ses colonnes massives. Mais par delà le faste et les fioritures ressortaient les stigmates d'une implacable épidémie. Deux traits noirâtres et dégoulinants marquaient les doubles portes sculptées. Des planches hâtivement clouées condamnaient les fenêtres à tous les étages dans l'espoir vain de prévenir la mort ou bien de la garder prisonnière.

Des ombres apparurent entre les interstices du bois, vacillantes dans la lueur d'un candélabre. Deux femmes grimpaient le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage. La première avait un visage mûre aux traits marqués par un labeur forcé. Cependant, ses yeux reflétaient une certaine dureté propre à la fierté d'avoir survécu aux multiples épreuves de l'existence. L'autre était plus jeune bien qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à son accompagnatrice : une peau d'ébène, une silhouette menue et de très longs cheveux noirs dissimulés sous une coiffe de domestique.

Un autre cri retentit dans le couloir qui conduisait aux chambres. La jeune femme s'immobilisa, son regard suspendu aux ténèbres. La plus âgée se retourna et la flamme de la bougie révéla l'expression de son visage.

— Allons ma fille, dit Sitti d'une voix grave. Nous devons continuer.

— Je l'ai ressenti mère...

— Tu es de plus en plus réceptive Tia, répondit l'aînée. Nous devons l'aider sinon...

— Sinon son esprit errera sans fin dans le royaume de Sakpata*, acheva cette dernière.

— Oui et il sera trop tard.

Le duo poursuivit son ascension pour atteindre une porte au fond du corridor. Une silhouette recroquevillée était appuyée contre le mur. Il s'agissait de Mildred Chapman, l'épouse du maître de maison. Immobile, son visage reflétait une terreur extrême qui la paralysait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

— Nous viendrons à elle plus tard, murmura Sitti avant de s'introduire dans la pièce qui libéra un souffle froid et nauséabond.

La lumière de la flamme ne diffusait qu'un cercle étroit autour d'elles. Quand le halo caressa le grand lit qui trônait dans la chambre, aucune des deux femmes ne détourna le regard.

Le corps d'une jeune fille gisait sur un océan de draps tachés de sang. Ses bras et ses jambes couvertes de cloques suintantes formaient un angle dérangeant comme une poupée jetée d'un toit. Sa tête dépassait du matelas, pendant sur le rebord dans une cascade de mèches blondes et sanguinolentes. Des morceaux de chair à travers des dizaines de plaies purulentes étaient bleuies par endroits. Une substance noirâtre coulait entre ses lèvres informes et craquelées pour esquisser un rictus effrayant et grotesque tout à la fois.

Sitti tendit son bras en direction du lit.

— Je viens vers toi, dit-elle en regardant en direction du lit. Je peux t'aider Iwa*...

Tia suivait sa mère, calquant son pas sur le sien, fixant le même point par delà le corps de l'adolescente.

— Tu as bien œuvré ! poursuivit Sitti en s'approchant du matelas. Il te faut désormais emprunté le passage.

Un craquement sinistre résonna dans la pièce avant que la lumière ne vacille. Un froid intense recouvrit plus encore la pièce pour changer leur halène en vapeur.

— Nous avons payé le prix que tu réclamais, poursuivit-elle. Il te faut partir à présent !

Cette fois la flamme de la bougie s'éteignit, plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Une onde glacée parcourut les deux femmes tandis que le cadavre irradiait d'une aura blanchâtre. Ce qui n'était d'abord qu'une émanation brumeuse se mua en forme distincte et phosphorescente.

— Il te faut partir, répéta Sitti avant de poser une main sur le visage de la morte.

Elle se mit à trembler puis ses yeux se révulsèrent. Sa voix résonna dans les ténèbres, psalmodiant des mots dans une langue ancienne. A ses côtés, Tia vint accompagner sa mère, ses murmures formant une étrange mélodie dans ce lieu asservi par la mort.

— Emprunte le passage ! s'écria brusquement Sitti en traçant des figures étranges sur la face du cadavre.

Ses yeux comme cataractés reflétaient la luminosité morbide du spectre.

Un autre craquement fit grincer les lattes du parquet avant que la température ne descende plus encore. La transe qui possédait Sitti prit de l'ampleur, son corps secoués de violents spasmes. Tia accéléra la cadence, ses lèvres remuant rapidement pour faire de son chant une litanie obsédante.

— L'autre monde t'attend ! cria la sorcière. Pars, je te l'ordonne !

Dans un soubresaut horrible, le cadavre s'anima en libérant un grondement ténébreux avant de s'immobiliser. Définitivement.

Le silence tomba dans la chambre, lourd et libérateur.

— Mère ?

Celle-ci tourna son visage vers elle et Tia esquissa un pas en arrière.

Les traits familiers de sa génitrice avaient disparu, remplacée par la face monstrueuse d'un esprit en colère. Une voix qui n'était plus celle de sa mère parvint à ses oreilles :

— Maudit soit ton destin car ni la vie ni la mort ne voudront de toi après qu'elle t'ait prise...

Puis le visage de Sitti redevint normal bien qu'il accusait une fatigue intense.

— Mère ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

— C'est terminé. L'esprit a rejoint l'autre monde et Miss Abigail va pouvoir reposer en paix.

— Oui, souffla Tia en la suivant hors de la chambre.

Sans s'accorder de répit, Sitti s'agenouilla auprès de la femme toujours présente dans le couloir obscure.

— Tout va bien à présent, murmura-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Les barrières sociales avaient cédé sous le fléau qui ravageait Port Royal. Un mois plus tôt, Mildred Chapman régnait encore sur sa demeure, intransigeante avec les esclaves qui l'habitaient. Désormais, ce n'était plus qu'un pantin dans les bras d'une de ces créatures seulement faites pour servir les blancs.

— Je m'en occupe, l'informa Sitti. Je reviendrai pour le corps d'Abigail.

— Laisse-moi m'en charger, répondit Tia. Il faut te reposer.

Celle-ci acquiesça. Une fois les deux femmes disparues, Tia se tourna vers la porte abritant la dépouille d'Abigail Chapman.

Un étrange sentiment la submergea tandis qu'elle s'interrogeait sur les paroles de l'Iwa qui avait possédé sa mère.

Sitti en avait-elle le moindre souvenir ?

**O°**

Un jour blême s'insinuait entre les planches clouées aux fenêtres. Des rais pales et poussiéreux striaient la grande cuisine comme des lames infectieuses. Plus aucun fumet alléchant emplissait l'atmosphère, détrôné par l'odeur aigre du linge qui bouillait dans les marmites.

Désormais, la table n'accueillait plus de denrées fraîches et colorées mais les cadavres de la maison ravagées par la maladie. Beaucoup s'y était succédé ces dernières semaines. Madame Chapman et sa fille étaient les dernières occupantes encore vivantes, du moins jusqu'à ce jour. Ce n'était plus un lieu de vie mais un salle mortuaire où l'on préparait les corps pour leur ultime voyage.

Tia retira le linceul pour découvrir le corps nu d'Abigail. S'emparant d'un couteau longiligne, elle entailla son abdomen pour l'éviscérer. Il fallait prendre toutes les précautions possibles, celles que les blancs jugeaient profanes mais qui garantissaient une mort sereine aux défunts.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors que la jeune femme déposait les boyaux d'Abigail dans une bassine.

Sitti pénétra dans la pièce, les rayons du soleil accrochant l'éclat des lourdes perles noires qui pendaient à son cou.

— As-tu retiré tous les organes ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

— Il reste la langue et les yeux.

— Laisse-moi faire, dit la mère en prenant un outil d'embaumant. J'ai besoin d'eau de mer. Vas m'en chercher, veux-tu.

— Je croyais que tu avais terminé ta potion... avança Tia en essuyant ses mains tachées de sang sur son tablier.

— Je l'ai seulement endormie. La maladie l'a tellement affaiblie qu'une faible dose de poison suffira. Inutile qu'elle subisse le même sort que sa fille et nous sommes déjà suffisamment intervenues. Rapporte-moi l'eau et finissons-en.

— Bien...

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte avant de se raviser.

— Mère ?

— Oui ma fille ? l'interrogea Sitti sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose dans la chambre à coucher. Un Iwa m'a parlé alors que tu faisais passer Miss Abigail de l'autre côté.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils utilisent mon corps. Les esprits ne désirent qu'une chose Tia, communiquer avec nous.

— Oui mais... ses paroles...

La jeune femme hésitait à poursuivre.

— Ne sont que des paroles d'esprits rancuniers, acheva Sitti en retirant un œil de l'orbite du cadavre.

— Non, c'était une mise en garde. Je...

— Sois sans crainte ! la coupa-t-elle. Cet Iwa voulait t'effrayer. Il ne peut rien contre nous... Va maintenant.

**O°**

Bravant l'interdiction qui empêchait les résidents de quitter leur demeure, Tia s'aventura jusqu'aux rives de l'océan. De nombreuses plages se trouvaient à proximité de Port Royal bien qu'uniquement accessibles par la jungle qui bordait la ville.

La jeune femme frissonna quand ses chevilles s'enfoncèrent dans le sol granuleux du rivage. La nuit était encore jeune mais le sable avait conservé la chaleur du soleil. Une lune gibbeuse, à peine croquée par les ténèbres, offrait au monde une clarté livide.

Tia avait retiré son bonnet et ses longs cheveux bouclés formaient un halo sombre autour de son visage. Sa robe épousait sa silhouette gracile, presque indétectable parmi les ombres des arbres qui ceignaient la plage.

Le ressac de l'eau sonnait comme une musique délicate, si loin des cris d'agonie et des toux rugueuses qu'elle entendait depuis des jours. Cependant, elle ne ressentait aucunement la tranquillité dans laquelle cet endroit baignait.

Tia avait toujours crains l'océan. Pour elle ce n'était qu'une fosse liquide et ténébreuse.

Elle s'avança précautionneusement dans l'eau jusqu'à immerger ses jambes. Son cœur s'emballa brusquement, alerté par une peur lointaine et irraisonnée.

Le silence et la solitude donnaient à ces lieux un air infernal comme une terre damnée. Le purgatoire devait avoir le même aspect pensa incongrûment la jeune femme. Le sable, la désolation, l'absence de tout. Pas une fois elle n'avait crains la mort, la maladie ni la plus horrible des déchéances, alors... pourquoi ce sentiment ?

Elle se hâta de plonger la bouteille qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter, les mains tremblantes dans l'eau froide. Elle préférait encore retrouver la colonie et ses cadavres plutôt que rester ici.

— Tia ?

Elle se retourna vivement et aperçut dans la lueur blême de la nuit une silhouette bien connue.

— Mère ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant à sa rencontre.

Elle vint se jeter dans ses bras, soulagée comme un enfant réveillé par un cauchemar.

— Tout va bien ma fille, répondit Sitti en l'embrassant tendrement.

Quand elle recula, Tia vit des larmes briller dans les yeux de sa mère.

— Je le fais pour toi ma chère et unique fille, souffla-t-elle. Je m'y prépare depuis si longtemps mais ce moment restera le plus horrible de mon existence.

Elle voulut parler mais Sitti l'en empêcha.

— Je te donnerai la paix !

Et sans que Tia ne puisse anticiper le moindre geste, Sitti plongea un poignard dans sa poitrine. L'incompréhension transfigura ses traits alors que des larmes baignait celui de la sorcière.

— Ton destin était plus fort que toi, sanglota Sitti en s'enfonçant dans l'eau, tenant le corps de son enfant qui flottait sur l'onde ténébreuse.

L'odeur du sang se mêlait à celle de l'eau qui s'en nourrissait déjà.

— Mais moi je serai forte plus que lui ! continua-t-elle. Je te l'offre puisque tu la désirais tant ! Tu n'auras que sa chair et ses os ! Tu n'auras que cela !

Les paroles de Sitti se transformèrent en litanie. Ses yeux révulsés arboraient le même éclat que la lune, débordant de larmes.

Dans les dernières secondes de son existence, Tia voulut demander pourquoi sa mère l'avait poignardée mais elle en était incapable. Une étrange chaleur l'enveloppait, émanant du fond de l'océan comme des tentacules ceignant la moindre partie de son corps.

Une lame puissante secoua brusquement le miroir de l'eau puis un grondement résonna dans la nuit.

Sitti se mit à trembler, ses dents claquant dans l'air alourdi, proches de se casser. Sa transe était à son paroxysme. Elle ne pouvait voir le sang de Tia, volutes invisibles dans l'océan ténébreux, s'élever dans l'air pour former une ombre distincte.

Accrochée à son dernier sursaut de vie, Tia vit la masse s'approcher d'elle pour retirer le poignard de sa poitrine. Elle sentit alors l'eau salée s'infiltrer dans sa plaie mortelle comme un cataplasme miraculeux tandis que l'arme qui l'avait blessée plongeait à son tour dans le cœur de sa mère.

Elle voulut crier mais elle en était incapable. Ses yeux fixaient la silhouette sombre qui progressivement devenait visible et palpable.

Sa peau avait la couleur d'une perle ou bien celle d'un cadavre mort par noyade. Ses longs cheveux sombres ondulaient sous un vent inexistant et formaient un nuage épais autour de son visage livide. Ses yeux, démesurément grands, n'étaient que deux globes insondables d'une blancheur effrayante. Ses lèvres d'un noir d'encre esquissaient un sourire terrible et carnassier, contrastant avec la certaine délicatesse de ses traits.

— Nul ne peut changer son destin ! s'exclama l'entité sortie des profondeurs de l'océan.

Sa voix sonnait comme le fracas des vagues en pleine tempête et rendait à la fois un calme propre au chant ténu des abysses, quasiment inaudible.

— Ta fille m'appartenait alors qu'elle grandissait encore dans ton ventre !

Cruelle, elle fit tourner la lame dans la poitrine de Sitti qui émit un gargouillis terrible.

— Je salue ton courage sorcière mais tu n'es rien face à moi !

D'une impulsion, la créature enfonça le poignard jusqu'à la garde tandis que le dernier murmure de Sitti résonnait dans l'air et dans le crâne de sa fille :

— Calypso...

Comme prisonnière d'une main gigantesque et invisible, son corps jaillit des flots pour être jetée sur la plage dans un craquement d'os et de cartilage.

— Enfin, soupira la déesse en enlaçant le corps de la jeune femme. Je t'attends depuis si longtemps...

La jeune femme sentait la vie revenir dans son corps, apaisante et douloureuse tout à la fois.

— Tia Dalma... désormais nous ne formons plus qu'une. Ton corps traversera les âges et nos esprits mêlés survivront aux multiples tempêtes qui balayeront les mers et les océans.

Etreinte par les bras glacées de Calypso, Tia sentait une force circuler dans ses veines, aussi violente et vivace qu'un poison.

— Sois mon double, mon reflet, mon âme et mon cœur...

Tia voulut parler mais le regard de la déesse l'en dissuada. A quoi bon demander pourquoi... le sort opérait car il était le seul maître d'un jeu obscure. Elle n'était qu'une victime, la proie d'une destinée maudite comme d'autres avant elle. Sa force l'avait condamnée et ne pouvait rien contre les désirs d'un être hors du temps et bien plus fort qu'elle ne le serait jamais.

— En cette nuit je t'offre mes pouvoirs... souffla Calypso à son oreille. Et nous renaîtrons ensemble.

**O°O°O**

**Sakpata*** Entité symbolisant la Maladie dans le folklore vaudou

**Iwa*** Esprit dans le folklore vaudou


End file.
